


❤️Bandmates✞

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: He befriends Addison by offering her a flower, which she wants to accept but doesn't take it due to the cheer squad not wanting her to socialize with zombies.Despite knowing his family's past with the Evil Queen, Doug had been enchanted by Evie (the Evil Queen's daughter) practically at first sight and even went out of his way to help her when she was being scolded and threatened by a teacher who accused her of cheating. Doug also has a passion for music; is a member of his school's marching band, and has stated his dream is to perform trumpet for 'The Dragon Slayers'. It is also shown that Doug could be easily manipulated (he followed Chad's order to avoid Evie, even when he didn't want to).
Kudos: 1





	❤️Bandmates✞

Both Bonzo and Doug are in bands and play instruments after band practice they go to Doug's room put their instruments away and watch their movies all 3 Descendants and both Zombies movies while relaxing eating snacks.


End file.
